Tout ça pour un petit pois
by pikabitch
Summary: Quinn se retrouve à Storybrooke car elle serait la princesse au petit pois. Elle n'a que très peu de temps pour sauver le prince...


Hey !

Voici mon tout premier crossover.

Je l'ai fait sur deux séries que j'aime particulièrement Glee et Once Upon A Time.

Titre : Tout ça pour un petit pois

Fandoms: Glee et Once Upon A Time

Personnage Principal: Quinn (Glee)

Synopsis: Quinn se retrouve à Storybrooke car elle serait la princesse au petit pois.

Elle n'a que très peu de temps pour sauver le prince...

Rated : K+ pour le langage parfois un peu trop familier.

Disclaimer: Glee et Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas.

Et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ma fanfiction.

Précision: Les "- - -" représentent les ellipses.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé ou au contraire, détesté.

Ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.

Bonne lecture, Mathilde.

* * *

Comme tous les samedis soirs, Quinn venait faire du baby sitting chez Shelby Corcoran. De l'accord des deux femmes, la blonde avait le droit de voir sa fille lorsque sa mère adoptive était débordée ou bien avait décidé de se détendre.

- Quinn, tu peux me raconter une histoire ? Demanda Beth en se frottant les yeux, exténuée.

- Bien sur, répondit l'étudiante. Va chercher le livre que tu veux que je te lise.

La petite fille couru le long du couloir et revient avec un recueil de contes.

Beth s'assit sur le genoux de Quinn, juste devant le livre pour pouvoir admirer les illustration.

La blonde ouvrit le livre à la première page. C'était l'histoire de la "Princesse au petit pois".

- Il était une fois, un prince en âge de se marier. Sa mère, le reine voulait à tout prix trouver la princesse idéale. Au delà de la beauté et de l'intelligence, elle cherchait une qualité rare en ce monde, la délicatesse. C'est ainsi, que chaque princesse se présentant au château devait passer une nuit couchée sur un petit pois dissimulé sous une centaines de matelas. Celle qui serait dérangée par le petit pois épouserait le prince sur le champ. Lu t-elle.

Sa fille l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux rivés sur les images.

Arrivées à la fin de l'histoire, la petite fille lâcha avec innocence :

- Regarde Quinn ! La princesse qui a réussi le test, elle te ressemble.

- Oui. Répondit l'étudiante à Beth pour ne pas la vexer. Maintenant, au lit !

Quinn coucha l'enfant dans son lit, la borda puis lui mit de la musique pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir avant de quitter la chambre.

Quinn s'était assise sur le canapé devant la télévision, regardant son émission de télé réalité préférée.

Un truc débile avec Kim Kardashian et sa famille.

Les yeux de la blonde la piquèrent. Au bout d'une demie heure, cette dernière s'était endormie

- Bienvenue à Storybrooke !

Quinn ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée sur la route dans une ville qui lui était inconnue. Devant elle, se tenaient une femme et un petit garçon d'environ dix ans.

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? S'indigna Quinn.

La femme l'a dévisagea avant de lui répondre.

- Tu es ici pour nous aider.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, à New York !

- Impossible ! New York est à plus de douze heures d'ici. De plus, on peut pas quitter la ville.

- Et puis, qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea la New Yorkaise.

- Emma Swan. Et voici ma fils Henry. Répondit la femme en montrant le petit garçon de doigt. Je suis la fille de Blanche Neige. Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde mais c'est la vérité. Et toi, tu es la princesse au petit pois.

- C'est idiot ! Je suis Quinn. "La princesse au petit pois", c'est le conte que j'ai lu à ma fille pour qu'elle s'endorme.

- Tu as rien remarqué en lisant le conte ? Demanda Henry. La princesse, sur les images te rappelait pas quelqu'un ?

- Beth m'a simplement dit qu'elle me ressemblait. Mais ça me dit pas comment je suis arrivée ici.

- Quand tu as lu le conte, expliqua Emma, tu as fait une sorte d'incantation qui t'a téléportée ici. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous. On a que trois heures pour sauver le prince avant que la téléportation prenne fin et, par conséquent, trois heures avant tu rentres chez toi.

Ils se mirent tous les trois en route vers la forêt enchantée. Ils couraient pour ne pas perdre de temps. Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une tour haute de près de cinquante mètres.

- Le prince est enfermé à l'intérieur. Dit Henry. Comme sa mère n'a pas trouvé la princesse idéale, elle l'a emprisonné dans cette tour. Il faut que tu y aille et que tu sauve le prince.

- Facile à dire ! Y a pas de porte. Répondit Quinn, assez agacée.

- Tu vois les matelas devant ? Il y en a cent empilés les uns sur les autres. Lança Emma.

Quinn escalada les cents matelas et se coucha dessus.

- Aïe ! Hurla la jolie blonde. Il y a quelque chose qui me fait mal au dos.

Henry couru soulever le premier matelas et découvrit un haricot qu'il prit dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda la new yorkaise.

- Un harricot magique. Il faut le planter et en principe, il se passe un truc sympa.

- Comment ça "en principe" ?

Ni Henry ni Emma ne prit le temps de répondre à Quinn. Le temps était compter et il fallait sauver le prince au plus vite.

Le petit garçon planta le légume et un passage s'ouvrit.

- Une seule personne peut y aller. Dit-il en regardant Quinn.

- Quoi ? Mais je vais pas... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma la poussa dans le trou.

C'était un passage jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour. Ce présentait devant elle une porte vérouillée et à nouveau cent matelas.

Quinn comprit. Elle souleva le premier matelas et trouva une clé.

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

Dans la pièce se trouvait le prince.

- Depuis le temps que je vous attendais. Déclara t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment allons-nous descendre ? Demanda la blonde.

- On saute par la fenêtre ! Dit le prince, plein d'entrain tout en s'exécutant. Quinn le suivit.

- Quinn ? Quinn ? La voix de Shelby réveilla l'étudiante. Tu t'es encore endormie devant la télé.


End file.
